Austin's secret
by catsaretriangles
Summary: (Auslly oneshot) When the Austin and Ally gang are playing truth or dare, Austin has to answer a personal question from his past that no one knows about. Will it change Austin and Ally's relationship or will Ally still love him the same?


It was a calm quiet evening at the A&A music factory. The 4 best friends were all hanging out and laughing. They were playing a game of Truth Or Dare.

"Ally, truth or dare?" asked Dez. "Truth." Ally responded. Dez thought for a moment. "What is your favourite colour?"Dez asked. Trish laughed. "Really, Dez? Thats the best you could think of?" Dez shrugged and Ally laughed. "Red." she said after a few seconds.

Ally turned to face Austin. "Austin, truth or dare?" she asked the blonde. "Truth." Austin responded boldly. Ally thought and then spoke. "What is the meaning behind your middle name?" Ally asked.

Austin's face turned pale and he started to squirm. "Um, my parents liked the name?" he said almost saying it like it was a question. "Come on Austin, there has to be more to it than that." Ally said.

Austin's vision blurred as he stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go." he stuttered, his voice cracking as he spoke. He ran off outside. "Austin, wait!" Ally shouted after him and ran outside.

The night was dark and it was cold outside with rain falling from the sky. Ally was only wearing a small yellow sundress and sandals. She rubbed her arms and began to walk. "Austin?" she called out.

She wandered around for a few minutes until she saw a shadowy figure sitting on a bench. "Austin?" Ally asked hesitantly. He raised his head to look at her, cheeks stained with tears.

"Austin." Ally whispered and knelt down to hug him. "What's wrong?" she asked once they had pulled apart.

Austin sighed. "Its really personal." "Is it about your middle name?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm sorry Austin. I didn't realize it was that personal." Ally apologized.

"It's just that..." he started but then trailed off. "What is it? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, sitting down beside him. "Well... maybe I'm better off showing you." he said, pulling out his phone.

His fingers numbly touched the screen as he shook. Finally he stumbled across a picture that he opened with trembling fingers. Ally leaned over and slightly gasped. In the picture was a smiling little girl with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink dress and a tiara. She had a name tag on that said in messy kid writing _Austin_.

"Was that you?" Ally asked. Austin nodded in response and a couple tears fell down his cheeks. "I was born a girl and I realized at a young age that I was a boy. My parents had named me Austin Monica Moon at birth and they were accepting when I told them I was a boy but they made me keep my full name. I got breast removal surgery at the age of 14 from an illegal doctor in Las Vegas." he said softly.

"Then why have I never seen the scars?" Ally asked. Austin sighed and took off his shirt. Two faint red scars outlined the spots where his breasts had been. "I wear concealer on them. I'm not really supposed to but I'm really self conscious about them." he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ally asked. "I was afraid I would freak you out and you'd break up with me or you'd think I was a freak." he said sadly. "Austin, it doesn't matter what gender the doctors assigned you at birth. It's what you feel you are that matters. Plus, it doesn't matter to me if you have a vagina or a penis. It's what on the inside that makes me love you." she said softly.

A few tears fell from Austin's eyes and he smiled. "I love you Ally. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." he said, his voice cracking from all the crying. "I love you too Austin." Ally replied as Austin pulled her in for a hug.

They hugged for a few minutes and then even Ally began to shed a couple tears. They pulled apart and they just stared into each others eyes for a while before Austin leaned in to kiss Ally.

They sat on the bench, getting drenched in rain, just kissing. They pulled apart and Austin stood up. He knelt down and scooped up Ally into his arms. She lightly giggled and he just smiled at her.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." Austin said, his voice cracking as he spoke. A tear fell from Ally's eye. "I can say the same thing." she responded with a smile.

"The others are probably wondering what we're doing. We should head back inside." Austin suggested and put Ally down. Ally reached over and linked her hand with Austins and together they walked back inside.

They rejoined a worried Trish and Dez back up in the old practice room. "Uh, there you are! We were so worried about you! What happened?" Trish asked. Austin sighed but Ally squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring look. "It's ok Austin. They won't judge you. You can trust them." she said, giving him a smile.

Austin took a deep breath in and began to tell his story. When he finished, Trish had tears in her eyes and Dez was crying. "Come here buddy." Dez said and gave his best friend a tight hug.

They pulled away and Austin turned to look at Ally. "Ally, I love you so much." he said. "I love you too Austin." she replied with a smile before kissing him.


End file.
